Nani ?
by Kathe Uchiha
Summary: Um Uchiha inspirado, uma hokage cheia de idéias isso não vai dá nenhum pouco certo... Haruno Sakura que o diga...


Naruto Fanfiction

Gênero: Romance (SasuSaku)/Fluffy/UA/One Shot

Sinopse: Um Uchiha inspirado, uma hokage cheia de idéias isso não vai dá nenhum pouco certo... Haruno Sakura que o diga...

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de naruto não me pertencem mais o tio kishi me empresta de vez em quando...^^

**Nani?**

_ "Sakura eu realmente preciso que vá à casa do Uchiha deixar esses relatórios da próxima missão..." - Diz Tsunade tomando mais um gole do sakê._

_"Shinshou não pode mandar nenhuma outra pessoa, estou meio... cansada do plantão..." – Pede Sakura um pouco nervosa._

_"É no caminho da sua casa... ande logo..." – Manda o hokage impaciente – E não dê muitos agarros nesse momento. – Diz ela totalmente bêbada._

_"O.O NANIIIIIIII? Nós não temos nada shinshou e a senhora já está na hora de parar com esse sakê... ú .u"- Responde Sakura vermelha._

_"Ande logo com isso vamos Sakura..." – Manda Tsunade tomando mais um gole do sakê._

_"Tô indooooooo " –Ela sai antes que Tsunade a deixasse mais envergonhada._

.:oOo:.

_TOC, TOC, TOC – Sakura está esperando o Uchiha abrir a porta mais não tem nenhum movimento dentro da casa- "Sasuke você está aí?"-Perguntou Sakura entrando na casa do Uchiha._

_**SAKURA POV'S**_

_Quando eu entrei, avistei aquele homem jogado no sofá, eu corri não sei por que... senti uma dor no coração em vê-lo assim._

_- Sasuke você pode me ouvir? Sasuke? – Eu já estava começando a ficar mais nervosa_

_- Sa...ku...ra? É... Você? – Perguntou-me com a voz meio fraca_

_**SAKURA OFF'S**_

_- Sim... Mas o que aconteceu?- Pergunta ao uchiha_

_- Não sei, entrei em casa e de repente senti a vista embaçar... Depois cai.- Responde o moreno meio abobalhado _

_- Pode ser o sharingan, se sente um pouco, ou a tontura pode voltar. - Explica Sakura enquanto o sente no sofá_

_- Sakura porque você veio? Há algum problema? – Pergunta o Uchiha enquanto segurava seu braço._

_- Nã...ão eu só vim deixar uma coisa que Tsunade-shinshou mandou.- Responde a haruno._

_- Porque está tão nervosa? – Pergunta o moreno com a sobrancelha levantada_

_- Não estou neeer...vosa- Sakura falou tão rápido que acabou gaguejando._

_- Õ.O – _

_- Bom ela mandou te entregar isso... - Diz ela rapidamente entregando-lhe o papel._

_- Hn_

_- To indo então, Ja na... – Disse a Haruno tentando sair de fininho._

_- Espera...- Diz o Uchiha segurando sua mão._

_- O-o-o que foi ? – Perguntou corada da cabeça aos pés_

_- Quero fazer uma coisa - Puxou ela ao seu encontro rapidamente._

_Ele lhe deu um beijo demorado. Os pensamentos de Sakura estavam a mil o que fazer?_

_- Me solta sasuke - Disse Sakura lhe dando um empurrão._

_- Espera deixa eu te explicar-Diz o Uchiha tentando acalma-la._

_- NÃO... Vo-o-cê..._

_**SASUKE POV**_

Tentei abraçá-la, mas ela escapou de mim.

"Eu sei que está sentindo, eu também estou confuso, mas não sei como lutar contra isso... contra nós... Pra falar a verdade, não quero lutar contra o que eu estou sentindo...".

"Está dizendo que está sentindo... nós... NUNCA OUVE NÓS..."-Sakura gritou e deu um passo atrás.

Engoli seco, tomei coragem e falei.

"**Quero dizer que estou apaixonado por você**!"-Fiquei surpreso da forma como eu falei, passei tanto tempo sem aceitar esse sentimento que senti um misto de prazer ao me declarar, não fale antes talvez por medo que ela não tivesse me perdoado.

Sakura me encarava chocada. Ela deu mais alguns passos para trás. Tentei segui-la, mas ela gesticulou para que eu permanecesse onde estava. Obedeci. Ela parecia mesmo surpresa.

"Você está bem?"-Perguntei tentando acalmá-la.

"Isso... é... algum tipo de brincadeira entre você e o Naruto, Sasuke?... Porque se for eu juro que eu..."-Me ameaçou nervosa.

"Não é brincadeira!"-Interrompi. -"Estou mesmo apaixonado. Agora e você? Sente ainda alguma coisa por mim?"-Precisava saber, mesmo esperando o pior.

"Você Uchiha Sasuke se acha no direito de vim sem mais nem menos e me dizer isso?" – Perguntou Sakura irritada – Eu que sempre implorei por um simples Bom dia seu, eu sinceramente não sei o que lhe responder...

"Pense melhor... Dê uma chance para nós, Sakura!" – Diz Sasuke com medo de que ela tomasse uma decisão precipitada.

"Não vejo como isso pode dar certo. É loucura, você e eu! Isso nunca vai dá certo"-Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça como se tentasse convencer a si mesma. "Você nunca olhou pra mim, nós sempre fomos opostos em tudo, nunca vai dá certo! Eu te amo mais você não..."-Sua voz estava embargada, como se lágrimas estivessem prestes a cair pelo seu rosto.

"Já disse que eu te amo você tem que acreditar em mim"... Eu quero tentar ficar com você... Isso é difícil de reconhecer Sakura... Mas eu estou gostando muito de você-

Ela ia protestar, mas o moreno lhe calou com um sorriso...

-"Me deixa te amar...?" – Perguntou o Uchiha com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Sakura olhava para mim vermelha, ela ficava linda assim... Minha linda...

"HMMMMMMM... O gato comeu sua língua?"- Agora está decidido, eu sempre vou deixar ela assim perto de mim...- Vem cá...- Diz o Uchiha abraçando a menina imóvel a sua frente.

"Sabe que isso deu realmente certo? Diga a Tsunade que lhe devo uma..."- Diz o Uchiha com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

"O que? Não entendi..."- Falou ela inocente.

- Leia... – Diz o Uchiha com um sorriso

Quando a Haruno olhou o papel estava escrito:

- " SINAL VERDEEE UCHIHA!!!!! VAI NESSAAAAAAAAA..."

.:oOo:.

Enquanto isso no telhado da casa de Sasuke

- Eu disse que isso daria uma boa história... "Tsunade-sama sempre com boas idéias..." – Diz o sensei pensativo.

- Puxa nunca imaginei. O TEME e a Tsunade-Obaachan?? Tramando para a sakura-chan? – Gritou naruto.

- ¬¬'. Bem já estava na hora né naruto, o sasuke é bem devagar nesses assuntos... A Hinata também com você... ú.u... Aguarde sua vez...

- NANI ????????????????????? O.O

OWARI !!! =D


End file.
